The invention relates to warp knitted briefs produced from two congruent lengths or layers of knitted material which form the front and the back of the briefs. The layers are knitted together transversely to their direction of production, together across the width of the material, with a distance therebetween, forming side seams. Also, the layers are knitted together to form a gusset region halfway between the two side seams, lengthwise one of the longitudinal material edges. Briefs of this type are known from DE-OS 19 57 976 and DE-OS 30 04 469. As described in these applications, they are preferably produced from continuous lengths of knitted material so as to be attached to one another and are completed by separating individual pairs of briefs from the lengths of knitted material. In particular, they serve to secure pads as used for medical applications in post-operative situations and they are used as an aid in cases of incontinence. In respect of production and use, no substantial differences exist between the briefs described in the two above-mentioned applications. The former are more advantageous as far as production is concerned, whereas the latter adapt more easily to the anatomy of the user.
Although the material of the lengths of knitted material is highly stretchable and may be pulled to three times its original length without being destroyed, it has so far not been possible to do without producing different sizes for users of different sizes, because when stretching the briefs, the gusset region widens incorrectly from the point of view of a person's anatomy. This fact is acceptable as long as the user selects and acquires the individual product personally, but the situation becomes more problematical in hospitals where, on a regular basis, patients of different sizes have to be provided with briefs that fit.
A new problem has arisen in connection with legal provisions which specify that a pair of briefs of the above-mentioned type has to be added to each pack of pads. The provisions state that one pair of briefs has to be included in each pack of 20 pads. By adding one pair of briefs of one size only, which is the limit for economic reasons, only one third of the respective requirements can be met satisfactorily.
In DE 37 40 845 Al it has been proposed that for the purpose of adapting the leg openings to different leg sizes, with the leg openings being determined by the production method, the leg openings should initially be partially closed by tearable threads. When increasing the size of the briefs by stretching to larger body sizes, the gusset region produced, so as to be wide enough for the smallest size, is kept to approximately absolutely the same size by tearing the threads provided for this purpose, which size substantially corresponds to the anatomy, independently of body and leg sizes.
Otherwise, the process of adapting to different body sizes and body shapes is left entirely to the elasticity of the knitted material. Even if, in principle, the elasticity of the material permits adaptation within wide limits, this cannot be combined with an acceptable degree of comfort of wear. Even slight material stretching leads to tensions which are uncomfortable for the user and, at worst, lead to a restricted blood circulation.